In multiple-user radio transceiver communications, coded squelch circuits are commonly used to limit communication to selected radio transceiver stations within a large group of stations operating on a common frequency. For example, a digitally-coded address may be sent by a calling station to turn off the squelch at only a selected one of the other stations to receive a message. A separate tone, combination of tones, or digitally coded signals are transmitted continuously to keep the squelch circuit turned off at the selected station. One such system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,358. The system described in this patent requires that all signalling between transceivers include both the address code of the originating station and the address code of the destination station be sent with each two-way transmission. The origination address code is stored at the receiving station and used as the destination address code on the return transmission. Such known systems have several disadvantages. For example, having to send two digitally-coded addresses with each transmission increases the chance for coding and transmission errors. For instance, if an origination address is incorrectly received, stored, or retransmitted as a destination address, the squelch circuit at some unwanted station may be accidentally turned off. Moreover, if communication with the originating station is interrupted, communication with the originating station is difficult to reestablish.